<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>В твоих мечтах by Wanda105</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287766">В твоих мечтах</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105'>Wanda105</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Наизнанку [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>ALL THE KINKS, Aftercare, Arguing, Breeding Kink, Cuddling, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasizing, Fluff, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Large Cock, Loki Feels, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Noncon/Dubcon Fantasy, Pillow Talk, Porn with Feelings, Power Kink, Praise Kink, Pregnancy Kink, Rough Sex, Sex slave fantasy, Size Kink, Slight Humor, Thor Feels, Vaginal Sex, Virgin Fantasy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 10:14:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanda105/pseuds/Wanda105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Всю эту историю можно описать этими двумя строчками:</p><p>– Локи, ты не должен делать этого если не хо..<br/>– Замолчи, Тор, ты не поверишь, как меня это заводит.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Наизнанку [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>В твоих мечтах</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/12864042">In Your Dreams</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbender/pseuds/hjbender">hjbender</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Hey, hey baby when you walk that way</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Watch your honey drip, I can’t keep away</em>
</p><p>В комнате темно, прохладно и тихо, хоть и слышны тихие вздохи и мокрые звуки того, как член Тора медленно скользит в промежности Локи туда-сюда. Они сидят обнаженные, поджав ноги в простынях, занимаясь любовью перед большим зеркалом на стене напротив кровати. Локи откидывается на широкую грудь Тора, впитывая его любовь, греясь в его объятиях.</p><p>Тор впивается зубами в нежное место на теле Локи, где его шея переходит в плечо, и посасывает еле заметные синяки на коже, руки лениво скользят по всему телу. Он толкается во влажное теплое нутро брата, сдерживая пылающее желание грубо отыметь его.</p><p>Чего он, конечно же, не сделает.</p><p>Нет, Тор обнимает Локи за талию и зарывается носом в его длинные черные волосы, вдыхая знакомый аромат. Он никогда бы не смог обойтись с Локи так грязно. В этом была особенно замешана любовь, но, вероятно еще и немного уважения, как и понимания. Дух Локи мог быть неукротимым, но сердце у него хрупкое, и чувства могут быть легко задеты. Теперь Тор знает это и старается стать для него братом получше.</p><p>С губ Локи доносится хриплый вздох.</p><p>– Я почувствовал, как ты дергаешься, – он смеется, а тело двигается в ритм с толчками Тора. – Ты, должно быть, думаешь о чем-то извращённом.</p><p>Тор не может удержаться от улыбки.</p><p>– Я думал о тебе.</p><p>Локи поднимает руку, чтобы погладить Тора по голове.</p><p>– Хм, вполне извращённо.</p><p>– Нет, это кое-что сильное и хорошее, – Тор целует Локи в ухо и глубже входит в него. – Теплое и хорошее. Кое-что прелестное и ценное для меня.</p><p>Он опускает руки к животу Локи и останавливается чуть ниже пупка, замирая и поглаживая кожу. Уж если бы не зеркало, то Локи бы и внимания не обратил; однако, отражение того, как Тор придерживает его, поглаживая живот…</p><p>Он переносит руки Тора к груди, прижимая теплую мозолистую кожу к холодным ореолам.</p><p>Это ощущается божественно, но выглядит так же плохо, как и предыдущее.</p><p>Он снова отрывает руки Тора и укладывает их себе на бедра. Да, так лучше. Не так по… матерински. Тем не менее, кажется, что Локи не может изгнать эту мысль из глубины своей головы. Она выползает из теней его подсознания, становясь всё громче и настойчивее с каждой секундой, уменьшая его наслаждение в районе чресл. Он сухо сглатывает, внезапно чувствуя себя за мили от объятий Тора.</p><p>– Что такое?</p><p>Вопрос вводит его в ступор, и он понимает, что Тор тоже замер.</p><p>– Ничего, – шепчет он.</p><p>– Локи, – голос Тора мягкий и горестный. – Пожалуйста, расскажи, в чем дело.</p><p>Локи поджимает губы в тонкую линию и смотрит на свое лицо в зеркале.</p><p>– Я знаю, о чём ты думаешь. Ты фантазируешь обо мне, – он закрывает глаза, и выплёвывает последние три слова, – с твоим ребенком.</p><p>– Да, это правда.</p><p>Прямота сказанного ошеломляет Локи еще сильнее, чем сами мысли его брата.</p><p>– Это же абсолютно… Поверить не могу, что ты… Как ты… – возмущается он, пытается составить законченное предложение.</p><p>– Это лишь моё воображение, Локи, – мягко урчит Тор, и Локи чувствует, как его голос отдается вибрациями в лопатках. – Такие вещи неважны. Они никому не навредят, находясь в голове.</p><p>Локи не мог не согласиться, но он не собирался признавать, что Тор прав, ну уж нет.</p><p>– Даже если так, мне всё равно неприятно знать, что ты думаешь об этом, когда мы вместе.</p><p>– Ты сам сказал, что овуляции еще нет; думаешь, моё воображение настолько сильно, что способно тебя оплодотворить?</p><p>– <em>Нет</em>, – решительно говорит Локи, больше реагируя на омерзительное ему слово, чем на вопрос Тора. – Но мне кажется, что тебя больше возбуждает то, на что способно мое тело, чем, что оно заставляет тебя чувствовать.</p><p>– Я считаю твоё тело удивительным и красивым, Локи, независимо от его способностей.</p><p>Локи хмурится.</p><p>– Сказал тот, кто никогда не обладал утробой и не страдал от её мучений. Как же свободно это – быть только мужского пола.</p><p>Единственный глаз Тора смущенно опускается вниз.</p><p>– Мысль о деторождении противна тебе?</p><p>Вопрос был риторическим, но Локи замечает грустную нотку в голове Тора.</p><p>– Нет, – отвечает он, – но это вводит меня в ужас. Младенцы ведь беспомощные, визжащие клубки из плоти. И беременность сама – роды, <em>боги</em> милосердные – я и представить не могу более кошмарного испытания.</p><p>Тор смеется глубоким, хриплым хохотом чистого веселья. Он ощущается через его член и создает довольно приятную дрожь, но сам звук раздражает Локи и мгновенно вызывает сильное раздражение.</p><p>Тор заботливо разминает напряженные плечи брата.</p><p>– Ох, Локи, Локи. Даю тебе слово, что ты не станешь жертвой моих фантазий. Я и мечтать бы не стал о том, чтобы заставить тебя терпеть то, что тебе так неприятно. Однако, я считаю, что ты упускаешь прекрасную возможность побаловать свое воображение.</p><p>Он ободряюще сжимает руки Локи, целуя его шею, пока борода слабо трется о кожу.</p><p>– Насколько помню, ты всегда был творческим. Всегда был лучшим в придумывании новых игр, в частности притворства. Помнишь?</p><p>Локи помнит, и на короткое время позволяет себе взглянуть в прошлое. Там есть темноволосый и тихий мальчик с умелыми руками и изобретательным озорным умом. Этот мальчик шутит над своим громким, хвастливым братом, обманывает его, дразнит, ссорится с ним, соревнуется, всегда пытается напомнить, кто лучший художник и поэт, хоть аргументы до смешного грубы, за что он часто попадается матери. <em>У тебя такой талант, Локи. Неужели ты всегда будешь использовать его таким образом?</em></p><p>Когда Локи возвращается в настоящее, с ним возвращается и неожиданная волна возбуждения, пронзающая его пах и растекаясь по всему телу. В зеркале Тор игриво кружит пальцами вокруг ореолов сосков Локи, его руки выглядят бронзовыми на фоне бледной кожи брата. Дети из воспоминаний становятся их взрослыми копиями – выше, немного мудрее и гораздо менее невинней. Локи вздрагивает и дышит через рот, глядя на своё отражение.</p><p>– Давай просто представим, Локи, – говорит Тор, толкаясь бедрами и погружаясь глубже в мягкое тепло Локи. – Давай представим, что ты – юный плодовитый принц, а я – твой преданный жених, выбранный лично для удовлетворения твоих потребностей.</p><p>Локи не может сдержаться, и начинает хихикать.</p><p>– Что? – спрашивает Тор.</p><p>– Юный плодовитый принц? – он выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы. – Ты же не серьезно.</p><p>– Серьезно, вообще-то.</p><p>– Тор, я люблю тебя, но ты просто…</p><p>Крупная рука мягко накрывает рот Локи, пытаясь успокоить его.</p><p>– Я знаю, что звучит глупо, – говорит Тор. – Но просто побалуй меня, – он полностью выходит и прижимается к гладким чувствительным губам. – Закрой глаза и слушай мой голос. Почувствуй его внутри, и больше ни о чем не думаю. Наши тела, мои слова. Можешь сделать это, Локи? Лишь ненадолго.</p><p>Локи посасывает его нижнюю губу, раздумывая над своими возможностями. Он опускает руку между ног Тора и проводит кончиками пальцев по теплой гладкой головке члена брата. Лишь мгновение назад он был внутри него, приятно толкаясь прямо в шейку матки, и Локи хочется вернуть его туда как можно быстрее. Он вздыхает.</p><p>– Хорошо. Покажи мне свои фантазии, брат.</p><p>Тор улыбается.</p><p>– Закрой глаза.</p><p>Локи так и делает.</p><p>– Ты принц огромного и процветающего королевства, – начинает Тор, – и оно станет твоим, при условии, что ты выполнишь одно условие.</p><p>– И что это за условие?</p><p>– Ты должен родить ребенка.</p><p>Прежде чем разум Локи успевает отвергнуть эту идею, рука Тора, пробравшаяся прямо к его влагалищу, находит влажную растянутую дырку и скользит внутрь двумя пальцами. Локи издает удивленный писк.</p><p>– Теперь мой выход.</p><p>На лице Локи появляется улыбка; Тор не часто говорит что-то умное, поэтому он довольно сжимает пальцы внутри себя. Тор целует его затылок и начинает поглаживать мокрую шелковистую кожу внутренних стенок Локи.</p><p>– Тебе нужен большой, похотливый и глупый мужчина, чтобы служить тебе.</p><p>Образ длинноволосого и тупого, как пень, Тора появляется в голове у Локи. Он смеется так тихо, как только может, и чувствует влажное дыхание на своем плече, когда Тор сам смеется в ответ. Но он продолжает свой рассказ, чтобы не отвлекаться:</p><p>– Этот мужчина будет твоим рабом, слугой, чтобы исполнить любое твоё желание, и ты выбираешь меня на эту роль.</p><p>Локи абсолютно четко видит это у себя в голове: Тор, шесть футов и четыре дюйма вдали от него, мускулистый и блестящий от масла, в цепях, который волочатся по полу, чтобы получить оценку принца. Длинные знойные взгляды. Быстрый осмотр товара. <em>О, да. Он отлично подойдет.</em> Локи считает этот образ невероятно эротичным. Его рот приоткрывается и шумно выдыхает, неспособный поверить, как сильно слова Тора влияют на него.</p><p>– Я простой и грубый, – продолжает Тор, – у меня всего лишь сильная спина и слабый ум, но я нравлюсь тебе несмотря на мои недостатки, – он целует Локи в плечо, подбородок, слабо щекоча его бородой. – У меня только одна цель. Одно направление в жизни.</p><p>Он пристраивается и резко толкается бедрами, вызывая у Локи дрожь. Он задыхается от внезапного вторжения, от ощущения члена Тора, покрытого его же прохладной смазкой, внутри него, согреваясь. Он вздрагивает, а кожа покрывается мурашками.</p><p>– Чтобы оплодотворить меня, – шепчет он.</p><p>– Да, – Тор улыбается.</p><p>Он укладывает руки на груди Локи и сжимает их, слегка пощипывая напряженные соски.</p><p>Локи закатывает голову от удовольствия.</p><p>– О боже… Ах…</p><p>– Потому что в этом выдуманном мире, брат, – говорит Тор, – ты выбрал меня из сотен женихов, чтобы исполнить желание твоего сердца. И то, чего ты желаешь больше всего, – он протягивает руку и обхватывает живот Локи чуть выше волосков в паху, – так это быть наполненным моем семенем. Чтобы понести, и чувствовать эту тяжесть.</p><p>Из горла Локи вырывает низкое всхлипывание. Его член беззастенчиво оставляет серебристые пятная на внутренней поверхности бедра. Он чувствует Тора внутри, как он скользит по свежему потоку его соков, дразнит заветное местечко глубоко внутри. Это заводит его, мучает, заставляет желать большего.</p><p>– Да, – он тяжело дышит. – Я согласен. Королевство за ребёнка.</p><p>– <em>Наш</em> ребёнок, – руки Тора продолжают доводить Локи до сумасшествия. – Один из многих. Потому что твоя матка ноет от пустоты внутри. И я, будучи твоим верным партнёром, обязан заполнить её. – Он проводит пальцами через волосы Локи, лаская кожу его головы, растирая шею, опускаясь к плечам.</p><p>– Представь нас, Локи, запертых вместе часами. Стремящихся к одной единственной цели – зачатию – ибо мы должны, это наш долг. И. если я не справлюсь с этой задачей, меня заменит какой-то более сильный незнакомец, чьё семя гораздо более мощное, чем моё.</p><p>– Такого не существует, – настаивает Локи, пока его разум лихорадочно цепляется за картинки, которые ему скармливает Тор; темные изображения, с телами и потом; они оба, запутавшиеся и дрожащие в золотистых простынях. – У тебя самое мощное семя. Я бы зачал после нашего первого соития.</p><p>Эго Тора раздувается – так же, как и его член, сильно и быстро вбиваясь во влагалище Локи. – Я бы чувствовал такую гордость.</p><p>Локи заводит руку и укладывает её на заднюю часть шеи, прижимается к его щеке, пока тело содрогается от каждого толчка. Теперь он полностью погружен в фантазии, брови сосредоточенно сведены, сосредоточившись на удовольствии.</p><p>– Так и должно быть, – выдыхает Локи. – Быть отцом моего потомства – это честь.</p><p>– Самая большая честь, мой принц. Я с радостью отдамся этой цели.</p><p>– Да. Для моего королевства. Для меня.</p><p>– Ты будешь прекрасной матерью, – мурчит Тор, придерживая Локи за живот, продолжая двигаться в одном ритме. – Ты станешь таким мягким и милым, полным любви и заботы. Я буду любить тебя. Баловать. Я упаду на колени и буду поклоняться тебе, носителю моих детей.</p><p>Локи стонет в блаженстве от самой мысли: Тор, склонившийся у его ног с обожанием в глазах, пока Локи возвышается над ним, одетый в роскошные одежды и окруженный нескончаемыми богатствами, а его руки покоится на животе. Более извращенной картины и быть не может.</p><p>– О боги, Тор, дай мне это, – стонет Локи, изгибаясь в пояснице и позволяя Тору проникать глубже. – Заставь меня зачать. Мне это нужно.</p><p>– Что угодно для Его Высочества.</p><p>Локи усмехается, когда достигает пика и продолжает удерживаться за роскошную фантазию, где Тор наполняет его своими детьми, превращая его в настоящую машину для размножения.</p><p>Голос Тора становится похож на рычание.</p><p>– Принц наслаждается компанией своего раба? Он доволен его мужественностью?</p><p>– О да. Да, да, – Локи укладывается на руки и колени, с всё ещё плотно зажатыми глазами, постанывая через стиснутые зубы. – Возьми меня, Тор, – он покачивается вперёд и назад несколько раз, ускоряясь. – Возьми своего принца.</p><p>Тор поднимается на колени и хватает Локи за бедра, придерживая его. Затем он начинает быстро и страстно вбиваться в него с громкими шлепками.</p><p>Трение и сила толчков сразу же доводят Локи до кульминации. Он хнычет, стонет и так сильно толкается навстречу Тору, что тот еле удерживает равновесие. Его спасает лишь талия Локи, за которую он крепко удерживается, чтобы не упасть. Он скоро возобновляет темп, но через еще пару толчков, Локи судорожно сжимается и взрывается бушующим пламенем в оргазме.</p><p>Тор зарычал, хватая Локи за плечи и притягивая к себе назад, натягивая на изливающийся вздрагивающий член и удерживая, глубоко войдя в него.</p><p>– О боги, я чувствую, как ты наполняешь меня, – Локи почти задыхается. – Я чувствую всё… Я… ах. <em>Ах!</em></p><p>Рот Тора открывается от удивления, когда он чувствует, что Локи накрывает второй оргазм, более сильный и отчаянный, чем первый. Его мышцы дрожат вокруг него, сжимая и выжимая каждую каплю. Тор отпускает его, и позволяет Локи свободно толкаться, наклоняться, изгибаться, чтобы ему было приятнее достигать вершины. Он смотрит на изящный изгиб позвоночника брата, на его темные волосы, растекающиеся по плечам, безупречную кожу и изгибающиеся мышцы.</p><p>– Ты великолепен, – говорит он, но слова теряются в шуме шипения, доносящегося от Локи, стискивающего зубы.</p><p>Через еще несколько потрясающих мгновений, Локи опускается лицом на кровать, тяжело дыша, все еще прижимаясь промежностью к паху Тора.</p><p>– Скажи, – говорит он между вздохами, – я серьезно только, что притворялся беременным?</p><p>Тор улыбается и растирает его спину.</p><p>– Даже дважды, между прочим.</p><p>Локи морщится.</p><p>– Чёрт. Я ещё более испорченный, чем я думал.</p><p>Тор посмеивается.</p><p>Когда Локи наконец поднимается и привстает на дрожащие колени, крепкие объятия Тора уже ожидают его. Он без колебаний растворяется в них, дожидаясь окончания их соития.</p><p>Тор мягко целует его в висок, ухо, шею. Локи переводит взгляд на зеркало, где замечает отражение худого мужчины с растрепавшимися волосами на лице. Он поднимает руку и дотрагивается до покрасневшей щеки, изучая такой редкий и необычный оттенок.</p><p>– Тебе идёт, – с удовольствием говорит Тор. – Я рад знать, что есть ещё что-то, что может заставить тебя краснеть.</p><p>Локи ухмыляется.</p><p>– Наслаждайся победой, брат. Она долго не продлится.</p><p>– Я не против повторить еще раз, – Тор посасывает нежное место на коже прямо над ухом Локи. – Напротив, я был бы рад повторить.</p><p>– Никогда не знал, что ты такой романтик, – Локи замолкает, его улыбка меркнет. – Или, что ты так одарен богатым воображением. Твои творческие способности удивили меня.</p><p>– Как я уже говорил, я сильно изменился за все те годы, что мы были в разлуке. Мне следовало и о тебе так думать, Локи.</p><p>Тени прошлого мерцают в голове Локи: завистливый брат, обманщик, строитель козней. Вечно в беде. Вечно прячется, крадется, пользуется удачей, пока она не иссякнет – и это происходило всегда, рано или поздно, так или иначе.</p><p>– Я не изменился, – бормочет Локи. – Я стал предсказуемым, как ты и говорил.</p><p>– Только для тех, кто тебя по-настоящему знает.</p><p>Руки Локи опираются на твердые предплечья Тора.</p><p>– И как думаешь, насколько хорошо знаешь ты меня, брат?</p><p>– Достаточно хорошо, чтобы удовлетворить твои самые скрытые желания.</p><p>– Я не хочу быть беременным.</p><p>– Нет. Ты хочешь силы и внимания, и я дал это тебе. Всё в нашем маленьком выдуманном мире – именно то, чего ты всегда хотел.</p><p>В течение нескольких секунд Локи погружается в хаос и потерянность, отчаянно вспоминая детали, которые совсем недавно кружили у него в голове. Тор не дает ему подумать.</p><p>– Твой гордый братец превратился в раба, – говорит он. – Трон. Власть. Богатство и сокровища. Любовь и обожание…</p><p>– Как ты смеешь, – произносит Локи. – Ты <em>обманул</em> меня, ты…</p><p>– Не обижайся, Локи. Я лишь хотел осуществить твою мечту, сделать тебя счастливым хотя бы на немного. Клянусь, мои намерения были безвредны.</p><p>Кажется, это успокаивает возмущенного Локи, по крайней мере, на какое-то время. Он коротко вздыхает и замолкает, пока Тор нежно массирует его плечи.</p><p>– Ты знаешь, чего я хочу больше всего, – наконец говорит он, – а я понятия не имею, чего хочешь ты.</p><p>– Я хочу <em>тебя</em>.</p><p>– Ты же понимаешь о чём я, Тор. Прошло уже… – Локи переводит взгляд на точку на потолке, стараясь отвернуться как можно дальше от отражения. – Я давно ни о кем не заботился. Я боюсь, что забыл какого это быть добрым и любящим. Если я вообще знал, каково это.</p><p>Один уголок рта Тора приподнимается в улыбке.</p><p>– А что мы сейчас делали? Спаривались как дикие животные? Трахались, как пара незнакомцев, встретившихся в таверне?</p><p>– Да?</p><p>– Нет. Мы занимались любовью, – он руками поглаживает длинные волосы Локи, собирая их вместе. – Я знаю, что в твоём сердце есть любовь, Локи, ровно так же, как и добро. Просто ими давно не пользовались. Тебе не хватает практики. Но со временем ты научишься.</p><p>Локи замолкает. Его одолевает внезапное желание погрызть ногти, чего он не делал ещё с подросткового возраста; он сжимает пальцы в кулаки и вместо ногтей, кусает нижнюю губу.</p><p>– Ты всё еще переживаешь? – взволнованно спрашивает Тор.</p><p>– Я буду в порядке.</p><p>– Извини, но я не верю тебе.</p><p>– Говорю же, брат, я в порядке, – Локи разворачивается и притягивает голову Тора поближе к своему лицу, прижимаясь губами к его. – Ты зря беспокоишься.</p><p>Тор мычит и скользит руками по стройному телу Локи, обнимая и придерживая.</p><p>– Не могу удержаться. Я люблю тебя.</p><p>Локи слабо улыбается и прижимается к щеке Тора.</p><p>– Я тоже тебя люблю.</p><p>Довольное урчание дребезжит в груди у Тора. Его рука скользит по бедру Локи, обхватывая его полумягкий член и начиная осторожно двигаться. Локи глубоко выдыхает и прикрывает глаза, устраивая руки на волосатых бедрах Тора, сдаваясь под его ласками. Не сказано ни одного слова, пока Тор медленно трудится, чтобы привезти Локи к оргазму в четвертый раз.</p><p>Когда Локи, наконец, разряжается, он вздрагивает и беспомощно вздыхает. Он изливается в руку брата, а лоно сжимается вокруг расслабленного члена Тора, все еще находящегося внутри.</p><p>– Ты удивительный, Локи, – шепчет голос ему на ухо. – Ты идеален.</p><p>В горле Локи появляется комок, пока он постепенно сходит с пика удовольствия. Его тусклые глаза поблескивают в темноте. Он и не понимал, как сильно ему нужно было услышать эти слова, пока Тор сам не сказал их. Его сердце так болит от всех чувств, что почти заставляет его начать плакать. Только благодаря колоссальным усилиям самоконтроля ему удается собраться и скрыть признаки своей уязвимости.</p><p>– Как я могу доставить тебе удовольствие, брат? – шепчет он, глядя через плечо на Тора.</p><p>– Уже сказал же, ничего, – Тор мягко улыбается. – Но я был бы очень счастлив, если бы ты остался со мной на ночь.</p><p>Лицо Локи дергается от тревоги. Должно быть, он говорил о <em>том самом.</em></p><p>– Тор, я не…</p><p>– Знаю. Ты предпочитаешь спать в одиночестве, так было всегда, но хотя бы единожды мне хотелось бы проснуться рядом с тобой, чтобы я первым делом видел тебя, когда открываю глаз. Пожалуйста? Предоставишь ли ты мне честь, разделив кровать со мной?</p><p>Локи раздумывает. Он знает, что не особо выспится, если останется с Тором – его слишком легко разбудить, он любит прохладу, нескончаемую тишину и полную темноту – но не может отрицать, что ему очень хочется остаться с ним. Возможно, будет не так и плохо, думает он. Он всё равно сможет доспать, если не выспится. И если это то, что сделает Тора счастливым, это было не шибко сложно выполнить.</p><p>– Хорошо, – говорит Локи. – Я останусь. Но только на сегодня.</p><p>– Я только об этом и прошу.</p><p>Локи вздыхает и отползает вперёд на коленях, слезая с члена Тора с влажным звуком. Он поворачивается и встречается с нежным и ласковым взглядом брата, сразу обнимая его за плечи.</p><p>– Ты просишь о малом. Это не очень по-королевски с твоей стороны.</p><p>– Ты бы хотел, чтобы я был тираном? – Тор посмеивается, обнимая его и опускаясь на кровать. – Стоит ли мне приказать тебе остаться со мной? Чтобы ты всегда был доступен для секса, когда я пожелаю? – Он обхватывает голые ягодицы Локи обеими руками и сжимает теплую упругую кожу.</p><p>Локи довольно прикрывает глаза.</p><p>– Если продолжишь, то я могу и согласиться.</p><p>Тор смеется и переворачивается так, что теперь они с Локи лежали лицом друг к другу с соответствующими ухмылками. Локи поднимает руку и нежно касается щеки Тора – той, что находится рядом с повязкой, - обводя пальцами край бороды, губы, челюсть.</p><p>Тор слегка наклоняется и подхватывает Локи за бедро, укладывая на себя. Их ноги переплетаются, бедра встречаются, а самые интимные части тела прижимаются друг к другу, все ещё теплые, липкие и влажные. Тор кладет руку на шею Локи, чувствуя ровный пульс, а затем медленно опуская руку на середину груди.</p><p>– Я хочу, чтобы ты правил рядом со мной, – бормочет он. – Как равный. Ты был бы очень ценным членом моего двора.</p><p>Лицо Локи теряет тепло, когда серьезность слов оседает в его голове.</p><p>– Только дурак предоставил бы мне столько власти.</p><p>– В таком случае, я дурак.</p><p>Локи качает головой.</p><p>– Люди не потерпят предателя, который сидит по правую руку от короля.</p><p>– Тогда сядь слева. Так я смог хотя бы видеть тебя, – Тор улыбается собственной шутке. – Кроме того, ты забыл, что ты их великий спаситель? Они тебя даже за это примут.</p><p>– Один добрый поступок за всю жизнь обмана не сделает меня героем.</p><p>Тор открывает рот, но не находит слов, чтобы опровергнуть слова Локи. Улыбка исчезает, и появляется усталость, охватившая всё его лицо.</p><p>Локи сужает глаза.</p><p>– Ты <em>правда</em> этого хочешь, да?</p><p>Тор отвечает пустым взглядом.</p><p>– Скажи мне, брат, – говорит Локи с внезапно резким голосом, – ты думал об этом уже давно? Или это продолжается лишь несколько недель, с тех пор как ты узнал, что у меня есть дыра, которую ты можешь заполнить?</p><p>Тор отскакивает, будто ему дали пощечину.</p><p>– Клянусь тебе, Локи, я бы никогда…</p><p>– Ох, но тебе же все равно <em>захотелось</em> бы, не так ли? – улыбка Локи холодная и злая. – Ты бы сделал меня своей королевой, даже не задумываясь. Ты бы даже смог убедить меня родить тебе детей, и тогда мы бы <em>стали</em> настоящей семьей, верно? Прямо как хотели Мать и Отец, но вместе брачных уз, у нас будут братские. Король Тор и его маленькая Йотунская невеста, верховные правители Асгарда. Потому что это то, о чем <em>ты</em> мечтаешь, не так ли, брат? Вовсе не та испорченная картина унижения и рабства, которую ты нарисовал для меня. Нет, твои настоящие мечты более осязаемые, да? Те, которые действительно возможны.</p><p>Он замолкает, ждёт.</p><p>– Ну что? Я прав?</p><p>Слезы блестят в глазах Тора, сотворённые резкими словами брата.</p><p>– Ты редко ошибаешься, Локи.</p><p>На лице Локи появляется горькая, торжествующая улыбка.</p><p>– Но это всё же только фантазия.</p><p>Улыбка исчезает с лица, Локи хмурится. Разочарование тлеет в его глазах.</p><p>– Твою упёртость превосходит лишь глупость, – рычит он.</p><p>– Не знаю, что ядовитее, твоё отношение или язык, – отшучивается Тор.</p><p>– Ты невежественный, мягкосердечный дурак.</p><p>– А ты грубый, хладнокровный придурок.</p><p>– И всё же глубоко в душе ты любишь меня!</p><p>– Да! – Тор оказывается сверху, прижимая его запястья к матрасу. – И я бы предпочел, чтобы ты был рядом со мной, а не подо мной. Только если ты сам этого не хочешь.</p><p>Локи закусывает губу и быстро вытаскивает ноги из-под Тора, чтобы не угодить в его ловушку. Он обнимает его ногами за талию и сжимает так сильно, как только может.</p><p>– Думаю, мы оба знаем, что мне место здесь.</p><p>Тор хрипит от усилий Локи.</p><p>– Твоё место на троне, а не в моей постели, – Пауза. – Ладно. Не только в <em>моей</em> постели. Ты забываешь, что нас обоих расти… <em>Воу</em>!</p><p>С невероятными усилиями Локи скользит влево, переворачивая Тора на спину и самодовольно усаживаясь ему на бедра. Тор широко распахнул глаза, ошеломленный резкой сменой позы.</p><p>Локи склоняется над ним, а тёмные волосы падают на лицо.</p><p>– О, я не забыл слова нашего отца: нас обоих растили, чтобы стать королями. Я знаю, брат.</p><p>– Тогда ты знаешь, как хорошо мы дополняем друг друга, – говорит Тор, украдкой скользя руками по обнажённым бедрам Локи. – Где один из нас терпит неудачу, другой преобладает. Я торопливый, а ты осторожен. Ты умен, а я силён. Мы противоположности, чьи силы не имеют равных, когда мы вместе; мы уравновешиваем и дополняем друг друга. Асгард наверняка только выиграет от такой комбинации.</p><p>Глаза Локи жадно поблескивают. Становится ясно, что слова Тора соблазняют его, но не до конца убеждают. Он слегка отодвигается и седлает бедра Тора.</p><p>– Ты просишь меня выйти за тебя? Если да, то это, наверное, одно из худших предложение, которое я когда-либо слышал.</p><p>– Замуж? Нет, я просто предлагаю… Стой, <em>одно</em> из худших?</p><p>– Мы можем дополнить друг друга любыми другими способами, – продолжает Локи, – но есть одна вещь, которой нам обоим не хватает, брат. Кое-что настолько важное, что его отсутствие обесценивает все другие достоинства, которые мы разделяем.</p><p>– И что это?</p><p>– Доверие.</p><p>На лице Тора отображает много эмоций, и одна и из них – тревога, когда человек сталкивается с ужасной, неизбежной правдой.</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, что я прав. Мне нельзя доверять. И если абсолютно честно, – Локи иронично улыбается, – меня это нисколько не беспокоит. Как ты и сказал: ты это ты, а я это я. Я капризный и часто скучаю. Я прихожу и ухожу, когда мне угодно. Я спонтанный, я наслаждаюсь своей свободой. Всю жизнь быть привязанным к Асгардскому трону, лишило бы меня свободы.</p><p>– В самом деле? Насколько я помню, то ты вполне наслаждался этим, пока я не появился.</p><p>Локи зловеще сужает глаза.</p><p>– Между прочим, - продолжает Тор, – ты настаивал, что королевство никогда не было таким процветающим и спокойным.</p><p>– Я врал. Экономика тонула в долгах. Инфляция была на рекордно высоком уровне, а рабочие места…</p><p>– Локи.</p><p>– <em>Что.</em></p><p>И то, как тепло и доброжелательно смотрит на него Тор, прогоняет раздражение из сердца Локи.</p><p>– Ты был лучшим королём, чем мне суждено было стать за шесть лет. Мы оба это знаем.</p><p>Локи старается изобразить безразличие, но его иллюзии, какими сильными они бы не были, всё равно подводят его. Он задумчиво поджимает губы.</p><p>– Может быть. Но даже если бы я не вмешивался, ты бы и сам это понял.</p><p>– Или уничтожил бы Асгард огнём войны. Любопытно, что из этого кажется более вероятным?</p><p>Ответа нет, даже не насмешливой ухмылки.</p><p>Тор приподнимается на локтях.</p><p>– Люди могут измениться, Локи. Я изменился. Ты тоже можешь. Ты самый гибкий человек из всех, кого я знаю. Единственное, что в тебе не меняется, так это то, что ты всегда меняешься.</p><p>– Хорошо, хорошо, – вспылил Локи. – Я могу измениться. И что из этого? Стоит ли нам тогда сейчас пожертвовать всеми трофеями или подождать, когда у нас будет настоящая земля? О! Как насчет корон? Я бы хотел, чтобы моя была серебряной... Нет! Лучше <em>целый</em> <em>бриллиант</em>, вырезанный по форме короны, с золотыми вставками. И еще много акцентов. И огромный изумруд, – он хлопает себя по лбу, – прямо посередине.</p><p>Тор откидывает голову назад.</p><p>– Боже, ты можешь быть таким невыносимым.</p><p>– О, нет, нет. Ты хотел этого, вот и получай. Это вообще-то серьезно, муж. Этот вопрос должен быть решен без промедления.</p><p>Неожиданная дрожь пронзает тело Тора. Глаза Локи расширяются, когда он чувствует, как дергается член брата, на котором он прямо сейчас сидит.</p><p>Брови Локи приподнимаются в ужасе.</p><p>– Ох, ты сумасшедший, – тихо произносит он. – Совсем с катушек съехал. Я думал, что это <em>я</em> ненормальный, но брат,<em> ты</em> еще более сумасшедший, чем я.</p><p>– Продолжай говорить, Локи. Меня это только больше заводит.</p><p>Локи злорадно улыбается и трется о пробуждающуюся плоть Тора.</p><p>– Значит, тебе нравится, когда тебя называют «мужем», да? Твой собственный брат? Я бы не смог придумать ничего более мерзкого, даже если б попытался. Он наклоняется и берет полувставший член рукой, игриво водя им вперёд назад между его бедер. Он затвердевает и растет прямо у него в пальцах. – За исключением, может быть, твоей невесты, твоей маленькой зверушки, навечно привязанной к твоим отвратительным фантазиям; игрушки, с которой можно забавляться так часто, как тебе хочется. Это то, чего ты хочешь, не так ли?</p><p>Тор смиренно наблюдает за Локи, его лицо покраснело, а единственный глаз потемнел от желания.</p><p>– Это<em> так</em>, – усмехается Локи. – Ох, как замечательно. Я, маленький йотунский подкидыш вышел за мерзкого асгардского короля, который только и хочет <em>трахнуть</em> меня своим гигантским членом, – Тор стонет, когда Локи сжимает его рукой, – и заставляет меня носить его детей.</p><p>– Локи, ты не должен этого делать, если не хо…</p><p>– Замолчи, Тор, ты не поверишь, как меня это заводит.</p><p>Челюсти Тора сжимаются с глухим щелчком. Он смотрит как Локи со вздохом откидывает голову назад и прогибается вверх, потираясь влажными складками о его эрекцию.</p><p>– Сначала я отказался, – говорит он низким чувственным голосом, – поэтому ты должен был взять меня силой. Я не хотел этого. Я боролся, но ты удержал меня и всё же осквернил.</p><p>Он встаёт на колени, устраиваясь удобнее, и опускается на Тора одним длинным плавным движением. Он хнычет, лицо искривляется от удовольствия.</p><p>– И это было <em>прекрасно</em>.</p><p>Тор рычит, сжимает простыни в кулаках, скручивая их, чувствуя теплую шелковую плоть вокруг головки члена, прежде чем полностью погрузиться в узкое лоно.</p><p>– Я пытался сопротивляться, – хрипит Локи, а голос его становится выше, когда он начинает двигаться, – пытался оттолкнуть тебя, но ты прижался ко мне и просто…</p><p>Он кладет руки на грудь Тора и сжимается, приподнимаясь и опускаясь, снова и снова, вжимаясь в бедра Тора.</p><p>–<em> Сделал мне больно</em>. Использовал меня. И мне это понравилось, – голос Локи звучит намеренно слабым и беспомощным, он будто погружается в роль. – Ты заставил меня просить об этом, хотя для меня это было слишком. Я истекал кровью и плакал, а ты… Ты взял меня. Лишил меня девственности и <em>взял</em>.</p><p>Тор настолько сильно возбужден, что каждый сделанный вздох вызывает у него головокружение. Конечно, Локи его околдовывает. Он ни за что не может быть возбужден таким ужасом… верно?</p><p>Он смотрит вниз. Соки Локи просачиваются из него с каждым толчком, заставляя паховые волоски Тора так же покрываться влагой, что доказывает, что его это действительно возбуждало.</p><p>Но с Локи ему было не сравниться. Он настолько увлечен своим же рассказом, что начал надрачивать сам себе.</p><p>– Ты брал меня много раз за одну ночь, – он стонет, поглядывая на Тора из полуприкрытых век. – Ты наполняешь меня своим сумасшествием и пытаешься заставить меня понести. Моё тело страдает снова и снова. Но даже моё ослабленное тело не поможет избавиться от твоей похотливости. Ты насилуешь меня, хоть я и вынашиваю твоего ребенка, потому что ты зверь. Больной, ненасытный <em>монстр</em>.</p><p>Он хватает руки Тора и прижимает их к груди, удерживая. Он двигается на члене вперёд и назад, его движения быстрые и резкие, пока он не начинает смеяться.</p><p>– Сколько ещё, муж? Сколько я ещё продержусь, пока ты полностью не <em>уничтожишь</em> меня?</p><p>Вот и всё. Тор полностью растворяется. Его разум будто разорвал все швы. Он хватает Локи за талию и рычит, вылезая из кровати. Локи успевает только взвизгнуть, когда его переворачивают на матрас. Рука подхватывает одно из его коленей и практически закидывает на плечо, и теперь Тор над ним, краснощёкий, разъярённый, сумасшедший, свирепо вбивается в него всеми силами.</p><p>Локи задыхается, когда Тор неожиданно и многоразово ударяется пахом о его клитор, от чего у Локи появляются огненные вспышки в глазах.</p><p>– О. Боже. Ах, Тор!<em> Брат</em>!</p><p>Он обнимает Тора за мокрые плечи и притягивая ближе к себе, впиваясь зубами в твердую кожу у основания шеи. Он стонет, а глаза закатываются от удовольствия.</p><p>Они цепляются друг за друга, руки и ноги переплетены, яростно вбиваясь и сжимаясь друг в друга. Тор делает последний толчок в дрожащее лоно Локи, а затем замирает, стискивая зубы и зажмуриваясь, все мышцы напряжены, пока он изливается в Локи второй раз за ночь. Потом он судорожно дрожит и падает на него с обессиленным вздохом.</p><p>– М-х-м, – рука Локи вылезает из-под огромного плеча Тора и начинает стучать по его спине. – Боже, Тор, <em>слезь</em>, ты меня сейчас раздавишь!</p><p>Тор медленно поднимается на дрожащих руках. Под ним Локи все еще подрагивает от такой насыщенной кульминации, но лицо его корчится от боли.</p><p>Тор мгновенно забывает об усталости.</p><p>– Локи. Ты в порядке? Я сделал тебе больно?</p><p>– Нет, я в порядке. Думаю, – он моргает, все еще морщась. – Но я чувствую себя… заполненным.</p><p>– Мне выйти?</p><p>– Нет. Просто… Подожди несколько минут.</p><p>Тор колеблется, зная, насколько чувствительный Локи, когда говорит о своём теле, но Тор слишком взволнован, чтобы думать об этом.</p><p>– Я слишком много в тебя спустил? Поэтому ты чувствуешь себя…?</p><p>– Не уверен. Возможно.</p><p>– Я впервые излился в тебя дважды подряд. Думаю, это вполне возможно. Я ведь <em>очень</em> продуктивный.</p><p>– Да, ну, – Локи начинает выглядеть раздраженным, – что бы там ни было, с этим ничего не сделаешь. Оно само о себе позаботится, наверное.</p><p>Тор понимает намёк и осторожно смещается, пытаясь найти удобное положение, при этом не выходя из Локи. Это немного проблематично, но он все же укладывается на предплечье, давай Локи больше свободного пространства. Это не осталось незамеченным.</p><p>– Очень заботливо с твоей стороны, – говорит Локи, и Тор широко улыбается в ответ.</p><p>Проходит несколько мгновений, прежде чем Локи говорит снова.</p><p>– Прости, что говорил все те вещи раннее.</p><p>– Ну. В каком-то смысле ты был прав, – Тор наклоняет голову то в одну сторону, то в другую. – Я <em>действительно</em> невежественный дурак. Я иногда могу вести себя глупо и быть упрямым. Ты говорил только правду. </p><p>Локи извиняется.</p><p>– Но я не должен был быть таким хладнокровным придурком.</p><p>– Не волнуйся. Я воспринял это как еще одну черту характера.</p><p>Локи смеется, и Тор присоединяется к нему на несколько мгновений, пока она снова не замолкают. Тор переносит руку, чтобы он мог дотронуться до щеки Локи.</p><p>– Сколько ещё до твоей овуляции? – спрашивает он.</p><p>– Еще неделя. Дней шесть, наверное. Не думаю, что позже.</p><p>– Не думал, что так скоро.</p><p>– Мы здесь уже месяц торчим, Тор. Моя овуляция проходит каждые четыре месяца.</p><p>– Уже меньше времени остается, тебе не кажется?</p><p>Локи пожимает плечом.</p><p>Тор серьезно смотрит на него.</p><p>– Ради твоего же спокойствия, я был бы не против начать воздержание после сегодняшнего. </p><p>– Спасибо, но думаю, что это вовсе не необходимо.</p><p>– Тогда хотя бы дополнительные меры предосторожности. Мы можем и так удовлетворять друг друга, не рискуя… этим.</p><p>Локи медленно и глубоко вздыхает, чувствуя, как Тор кладет руку ему на живот. Он внезапно тронут заботой своего брата и уважением его желаний, своей готовностью предотвратить то, о чем он так открыто признавался в своих фантазиях. Локи не особо знаком с концептом самопожертвования, но теперь ему всё становится ясно. Он наполняет каждый уголок его холодного, отдаленного сердца искренней пылкой любовью, и на одно мимолетное мгновение – подмигивание, в огромных глазах вселенной – он видит Тора отцом. <em>Настоящим</em> отцом, а не вымыслом; мужчиной, наполненным гордостью, радостью и безграничной любовью к своим детям. Это, наверное, самый чистый, правдивый образ, который посещал коварный ум Локи. Как и почему он туда попал было для него полнейшей загадкой. </p><p>Он моргает и возвращается в настоящее, выдавливая улыбку у себя на лице.</p><p>– Конечно. Мы с тобой отлично повеселимся, предохраняясь и думая о наших действиях, да? – он берет руку Тора в свою, нежно сжимая пальцы.</p><p>Тор мило и терпеливо улыбается ему. </p><p>– Мы найдем баланс.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>